Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to field of display technique, in particular, to an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel, a method for manufacturing the same and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has been widely used in a display apparatus due to its rapid response, brilliant color, lightweight and convenience, wide operating range and the like. However, for a large-size display panel, high resolution thereof would result in a too large loading of a driving circuit for driving the display panel, which may lead to serious signal attenuation. When a signal is attenuated to a certain extent, distortion of images would occur, thus affecting display effect.
The loading of the driving circuit mainly depends on resistances and capacitances. Contribution of the resistances to the loading of the driving circuit is mainly from materials and width of lines. Based on limits to the existing technology, both the materials and width of the lines are determined as factors in generation of the loading. Contribution of the capacitances to the loading of the driving circuit is from a coupling capacitance between the lines or between the lines and electrodes, in particular, from a direct overlapping between a gate line and a data line. The more the overlapping portions, the greater the coupling capacitance is, which may result in greater signal attenuation. In addition, due to the generation of the coupling capacitance, a crosstalk would be generated between different signals, thus impacting a display effect.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, an OLED display panel in the prior art may comprises a substrate 10, a packaging substrate 30 and a light emitting structure 50 located between the substrate 10 and the packaging substrate 30. The light emitting structure 50 includes a plurality of first light emitting units 501, a plurality of second light emitting units 502 and a plurality of third light emitting units 503 which are disposed in the same layer and alternatively arranged in a direction parallel to the substrate 10 periodically. Based on this structure, both a thin film transistor and a circuit structure corresponding to each the light emitting unit are disposed on the substrate 10. Thus, the greater coupling capacitance may be generated between the overlapped lines, for example, between a gate line and a data line of the thin film transistor, thereby resulting in the signal attenuation. At the same time, the generation of the coupling capacitance would result in the crosstalk between the different signals, thereby impacting the display effect.